Bang
by PerProteggere
Summary: "C'mon, admit it detective. You want to bang your partner. Watch her grow swollen with your child. And why not? She'd give you beautiful babies." Post-Ep for Bang. EO oneshot. SMUT.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU, or it's characters. I also do not own Christopher Meloni's penis, but it may or may not have owned me. The end.**

**A/N: A one shot based on last nights/tonight's episode, Bang. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elliot can't stop thinking about it. The man's words just repeat over and over in his head.<p>

_C'mon, admit it detective. You want to bang your partner. Watch her grow swollen with your child. And why not? She'd give you beautiful babies. _

He realizes that he's been sitting in his one bedroom apartment, alone, staring at the fridge, just thinking about what their children would be like.

He smiles.

If it were a girl, it'd have her features. Her nose, her eyebrows, her perfect lips, and her stunning eyes. If it were a boy, it would have more of his features, but in his mind, the bouncing baby boy has her eyes too. He can also see her angry and pregnant, calling him just another Ken Tucker. But their relationship is stronger then that. It's deeper, and never has he manipulated her into something.

Before he can stop himself, his finger punches in her number and the phone is up to his ear. It rings twice before she picks up.

"El? Did we get called in again?" Her voice is sleepy, and he already feels guilty for just wanting to hear her voice. Olivia is the only one who can soothe him nowadays, and he fears it's been that way since they met. Since the day she walked into the squad, with every detective in the room staring at her, it had truly been that way. She deserved to be happy, because he's made her miserable for the last few years. When she left unexpectedly, he realized it. He's in love with her. But he didn't want to make her the other woman. So he had tried to make it work with Kathy. Of that, he got little Eli, but the relationship never changed. It was always arguments about work. Well, arguments about Olivia. He focuses on her breathing into the phone, and smirks when it hitches as he speaks again.

"No... Uh.. Do you want to hang out?"

Elliot can tell she's confused when he tells her not to bother coming to the house, and even more when he gives her the address for his new apartment. But she never asks him about it, just says her goodbye and hangs up.

Elliot fears she'll be pissed that he never told her he had long ago moved out and divorced his wife. But he hadn't wanted to talk about it yet. He was still in shock at how well his older children had understood the whole thing. Eli was too little to understand. Still, he visits them as often as he can. At least he never humped, dumped and abandoned Kathy.

* * *

><p>Elliot waits twenty-five long minutes that seem to stretch for hours before he hears a knock on his door. When he opens it, Olivia immediately enters and turns towards him when she's inside.<p>

"You don't need to explain. I knew."

The moment the words are out of her mouth, his lips are on hers. Olivia protests, pushing the heels of her palms into his chest. But when he runs his fingers through her hair and pulls her closer, she relaxes. Air becomes an issue, and Elliot parts the kiss, pressing their foreheads together.

"El, we need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about, Liv? We've wanted this for years. We need to stop talking and just... Be us. Who we really are." Olivia sighs and presses her lips to Elliot's, gasping as he runs his tongue along her lips. Their tongues battle until they both feel light headed, and Elliot pulls away and pushes her towards his bedroom. When they are almost there, Olivia shoves him into the wall, claiming his lips with hers passionately. Elliot switches their position so Olivia is against the wall, making pictures and his kids paintings which line the hallway rattle. He picks up her legs and wraps them around his waist, satisfied as she locks her ankles behind his back.

Once they enter the bedroom, Elliot takes her to the bed and drops her lightly, watching as her hair cascades around her face. Elliot strips off his shirt quickly, and moves onto his pants. He's naked within ten seconds as Olivia lays on her side with her hand under her chin, staring in awe with a smirk on her face.

They smile nervously at each other, and Elliot crawls on the bed and strips her just as fast as he had himself. Slowly, he kisses his way down her body, until his tongue meets her throbbing sex. He licks eagerly at her; Olivia moans, squirms, and grabs his short hair.

"El, now."

Fuck condoms. Fuck Ken Tucker. Elliot wants kids with Olivia. If she gets pregnant, it wouldn't be a surprise. He's fertile as fuck, and Olivia is well past wanting a child. She needs one. But he knows he's not just doing this for her. It's for them. As a couple. No longer Benson and Stabler. Just Elliot and Olivia, making love and babies like he's wanted to since the day they met.

Elliot follows his order, and licks a trail back up her body. He lines himself up at her entrance, pushing the tip in and stops to look down at her face. Olivia smiles up at him, tickling his skin with feather-light touches to his biceps. They both moan as he pushes all the way into her, stretching and filling Olivia to her limits. He grabs her hands and links them together above her head as he thrusts deep and hard into her, knowing she can take it. Their eyes meet. He leans in and kisses her, making her moan into his mouth.

"Fuck, El... Turn me over baby."

Amazed, Elliot flips her over. Olivia looks back at him with a seductive grin, and gets on her hands and knees. He enters her again, hitting into her faster and deeper. Olivia moans and starts to shake, and he pounds into her to the point he can hear their skin slapping. She cries out and throws her head back, clenching around him. Elliot reaches up and cups her neck, pulling her closer to him. He's buried right to the hilt, and holds her there as they both shake. Elliot pulls out and slams into her a few more times before exploding inside her as black spots appear in his vision. He almost passes out he comes so hard.

Before Elliot collapses on top of her, he flips her over again. He lays down beside her, stroking her face with the back of his hand. Olivia gives him a knowing look, and traces his lips with her fingers.

"I trust you."

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? Review! P.S. : CLIVIA! **


End file.
